EL LADO OSCURO DE NUESTRO CORAZÓN
by black.moon.9843
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en el cap. 126, Aome se hubiera dejado llevar por el lado oscuro de su corazón? Siendo controlada por Naraku; Inuyasha y su equipo se verán en una situación difícil, provocando una pelea interna en el equipo. Haciendo sentir más culpable a Inuyasha por no haberla protegido y donde no solo Aome mostrara esa oscuridad que llevaba adentro.
1. Chapter 1

_**EL LADO OSCURO DE NUESTRO CORAZÓN**_

_(Del cap. 126, en que hubiera pasado si Aome se hubiera dejado llevar por la oscuridad de su corazón.)_

_**CAP. 1 "AOME SE UNE AL LADO OSCURO"**_

_Cuando Hakudoshi logro encontrar la oscuridad en el corazón de Aome, Kagura se la llevo; una vez que llegaron a una choza, Kana los esperaba._

_-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Kagura pero la niña no le contesto solo le mostro lo que tenia en la mano.- Un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon oscuro._

_- Pon ese fragmente en la frente de Aome.- Hablo Hakudoshi.- Para poder tener control sobre ella._

_Mientras con Inuyasha, el había llegado hacia Miroku y Sango para solo descubrir que habían secuestrado a Aome._

_-Yo me adelanto.- Dijo para luego irse corriendo.- Soy un estúpido, como pude creer algo así.- Pensó, volviendo a recordar aquel momento._

_- FLASH BACK -_

_Después de que le dijeron sobre una sacerdotisa herida, Inuyasha dudo si debía ir o no._

_-Ve por ella Inuyasha.- Dijo Aome con tristeza._

_- Aome?- La miro sorprendido._

_- Pero Aome.- Quiso hablar Sango, al imaginar como se sentía Aome al decirle eso a Inuyasha._

_- Se trata de una emergencia.- Sin hacerle caso a Sango.- Date prisa, Kikyo debe estar esperándote._

_- Si.- Dijo Inuyasha con algo de duda.- Eso hare.- Para luego irse._

_- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -_

_-Volví a equivocarme.- Pensó mientras corría en busca de Aome.- Al saber que había perdido a Kikyo, me deje llevar por mi tristeza sin considerar a mis amigos…otra vez por mis errores perderé lo mas valioso que tengo.- Siguió pensando, mientras se reprochaba en lo tonto que fue al caer en esa trampa.- ¡ESPERA AOME…ENSEGUIDA ESTARÉ CONTIGO...NO DESISTAS!- Grito._

_De regreso con Aome; ella ya había reaccionado pero no era capaz de mover su cuerpo y más al ver que le pensaban poner ese fragmento oscuro._

_-Espera Kagura.- Hablo Hakudoshi.- Es demasiado astuta, ha recobrado el conocimiento._

_-Ayúdame por favor…Inuyasha.- Sin poder hablar, esperando que Inuyasha la rescatara. _

_- Es inútil, sabes muy bien que el ya no vendrá a rescatarte…Inuyasha te abandono por que prefiere estar con Kikyo.- Le dijo en donde mas le dolía esperando, así el poder controlarla.- Por que no lo recuerdas Aome, el instante que murió Kikyo…estabas contenta, no es así.- Viendo la reacción de Aome, para herirla mas y quebrantar su alma.- De esa forma nadie intervendría entre ustedes pero cuando Inuyasha escucho que seguía con vida, no lo pensó dos veces para ir a buscarla.- Siguió hablando, logrando poco a poco su propósito.- No importa si sigue con vida o esta muerta, el corazón de Inuyasha siempre le pertenecerá…apuesto que le guardas rencor, tanto a el como a Kikyo.- Intentando hacer que Aome se llevara por el enojo.- Y tienes todo el derecho, cualquiera sentiría lo mismo.- Viendo que Aome todavía dudaba.- Anda deja que el odio domine tu corazón para que yo pueda controlar tu alma.- Pensó._

_Al escuchar todo lo que le dijo Hakudoshi, se resigno al ver que el tenía razón._

_-Se resigno.- Dijo Kagura, para luego acercarle el fragmento oscuro y llegar a ponérselo._

_Una vez que tenían control completo sobre Aome, Hakudoshi regreso a los brazos de Kagura._

_-Esa mujer resulto tener un alma muy fuerte.- Pensó Hakudoshi, algo cansado.-Tuve que utilizar toda mi energía en ella_

_- AOME.- Grito Inuyasha, mientras entraba de golpe y ver a Aome parada alado de Kagura._

_- Llegas tarde, Inuyasha.- Hablo Kagura con algo de risa.- Ella ya nos pertenece._


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAP. 2 "UNA GRAN PERDIDA"**_

_- Miserable, que le hiciste a Aome.- Enojado por no llegar a tiempo._

_- Solo jugué un poco con su frágil alma.- Dijo Hakudoshi.- Gracias a tu obsesión a Kikyo, pude encontrar algo de oscuridad en el corazón de esa mujer y lo suficiente para corromperla._

_- Como te atreviste.- Dijo enojado aun mas._

_- ¡INUYASHA!- Hablo Sango, mientras llegaba junto a Miroku, Shipo y Kirara._

_- Vaya parece que ya llegaron los demás.- Dijo Kagura, mientras se preparaba para atacar._

_- Espera.- La detuvo Hakudoshi.- Deja que se encargue Aome._

_Al decir eso, Aome se puso delante de ellos para enfrentar a Inuyasha y los demás._

_-Aome.- Susurro sorprendido, Inuyasha._

_Kana se acerco a Aome y le dio una espada con un gran poder que solo ella lograría controlar, cuando lo obtuvo en sus manos, ataco directamente a Inuyasha que solo se defendió con su colmillo de acero pero el ataque fue tan fuerte que logro aventarlo fuera de la choza para luego ir tras el. _

_-Que le hicieron a Aome?.- Pregunto Shipo con lágrimas en los ojos al verla en ese estado._

_- Puedo leer a la perfección los corazones de las personas, percibo sus debilidades y sus miedos, con solo tocarlos busco la manera de manipular sus sentimientos y sufrimientos hasta que son dominados por la oscuridad.- Dijo Hakudoshi.- Y Aome no fue la excepción y mas cuando Inuyasha fue en busca de Kikyo._

_- Como pudiste.- Dijo con odio y tristeza, Sango.- ¡HIRAIKOTSU!_

_- De nada servirá sus ataques.- Creando un campo de energía igual al de Naraku._

_- Es posible que tu seas el corazón de Naraku.- Hablo esta vez Miroku._

_- Tal vez lo sea, pero antes déjame aclararte algo.- Viéndolo a los ojos.- El único sentimiento que no herede de Naraku fue el dolor de perder a Kikyo y se preguntaran a donde se fue, pues quedo en aquel montón de carne que había en el monte de las animas._

_-Esos fueron los sentimientos que desecho.- Pensó Miroku. _

_Mientras que ellos seguían con su plática, Aome atacaba a Inuyasha sin dudar y el solo podía defenderse._

_-Aome, reacciona.- Intentando hacerla reaccionar pero ella no le contesto.-Sera que le están haciendo lo mismo que a Kohaku.- Esquivando otro ataque de Aome e irse directo a la choza.- ¡SALGAN!- Grito a sus amigos para luego atacar.- ¡BAKURYUHA!_

_Al tirar su ataque la choza se destruyo pero sin hacerle daño a Hakudoshi, Kagura y Kana; Kagura saco su pluma y se subió en el junto a Hakudoshi y Kana. _

_-Je, je, je, no crean que se han salvado; pronto nos volveremos a ver.- Sonriendo, mientras Aome subía también a la pluma de Kagura._

_- Cierra la boca y devuélveme a Aome.- Viéndolo con enojo._

_-No olvides que Kikyo ya no esta, Inuyasha, así que ella es la única mujer que puede ver el brillo de los fragmentos de shikon.- Viendo a Aome a su lado._

_-Estas loco, la recuperare ya sea lo ultimo que haga.- Hablo con decisión._

_- Inuyasha, siempre y cuando no te olvides de tu querida Kikyo.- Alejándose poco a poco.- Ella será más fácil de controlar.- Yéndose de ahí._

_- ¡MALDICIÓN!- Golpeando el suelo, una y otra vez.- ¡AOMEEE!_

_Cuando Kagura y los demás se alejaron, Aome seguía mirando hacia el lugar que abandonaron con una gran tristeza. _

_-Porque siento como si me faltara algo…Inuyasha.- Derramando una lagrima, que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los tres que estaban ahí._

_-Parece ser que será difícil de controlar.- Viéndola de reojo, para luego ver a Hakudoshi.- Que sucede…estás cansado._

_- No molestes, solo voy a dormir un poco.- Cerrando los ojos.- Aun con el fragmento oscuro, ella todavía tiene algo de conciencia, parece ser que no logre quebrantar su alma, que resulto ser muy fuerte._

_Inuyasha y los demás estaban en la aldea de Kaede, todos con una mirada triste al haber perdido ante Hakudoshi._

_-Siempre Naraku nos gana y aun así seguimos adelante ya que son muchos fragmentos por conseguir, pero esta vez siento que si nos ha derrotado.- Suspiro Miroku, estando en la choza de Kaede junto a Sango y Shipo que también estaban tristes.- Con la señorita Aome a lado de Naraku, ninguno de nosotros seremos capaces de atacarlo, no, si la utiliza como a Kohaku._

_- La extraño mucho.- Lloraba Shipo.- Y ahora que vamos hacer._

_- Pronto la volveremos a ver.- Hablo con tristeza, Sango.- Si seguimos tras los fragmentos de la perla faltante, pero sin Aome será mas difícil. _

_Afuera de la choza, Inuyasha y Kaede estaban en donde era la tumba de Kikyo, los dos con la mirada perdida._

_-Lo siento.- Susurro Inuyasha._

_- No te tienes que disculpar, Inuyasha, desde un principio ella no debería haber revivido, ya no pertenecía a este mundo por que solo encontraría soledad.- Viento la tumba de su hermana Kikyo.- Lo que si te reprocho es que no hayas podido proteger a Aome, quien era la que permanecía a tu lado y que desde un principio ella no debería caer en las manos de Naraku, no si descubre la verdad._

_- De que habla?- Pregunto sin comprender._

_- Que Aome esta ligada a la perla de shikon.- Mirándolo a los ojos con una gran tristeza._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAP. 3 "LOS YOUKAIS SIN CABEZA"**_

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Agarrándola del hombro para que lo mirara._

_- Solo te puedo decir que Aome es única y poderosa.- Viendo a Inuyasha con dolor, ya que ella sabía algo.- Con que sepas eso es suficiente, pero recupérala antes de que Naraku descubra como utilizar la perla.- Dejando a Inuyasha con la duda.- Y pregúntate por que Aome vino a esta época._

_Al día siguiente se habían ido de la aldea de Kaede y desde ese día ninguno se dirigía la palabra, mas Inuyasha quien estaba dolido y se echaba la culpa sobre lo de Aome; los días pasaban hasta que descubrieron que alguien andaba matando a monjes y sacerdotes, como también habían algunos youkais sin cabeza que rondaban por ahí._

_-Disculpe.- Hablo Miroku a un anciano.- Mis amigos y yo hemos escuchado que alguien anda matando sacerdotes y monjes, usted sabe algo de eso._

_- Si, lo se, aquí en nuestra aldea había un monje que salieron matando.- Dijo el anciano.- El monje estaba en su templo, cuando de repente apareció una mujer que atacaba con su abanico y en sus brazos tenia un bebe._

_- Y no sabría si esos youkais también tienen que ver con los youkais sin cabeza.- Dijo mientras pensaba que era lo que tramaba Naraku._

_- Ellos no tienen nada que ver, pero escuche que era una mujer que parecía una sacerdotisa guerrera y que atacaba a youkais llevándose la cabeza.- Explico el anciano._

_- Oye viejo.- Hablo Inuyasha enojado.- Como era esa mujer._

_- Solo se por lo que me dijeron que es muy hermosa, pero parece una persona fría ya que no muestra ningún sentimiento y que su cabello negro azabache se movía con el viento.- Dijo el anciano, para después irse._

_-Sera Kikyo…pero si se supone que esta muerta.- Pensó con algo de duda.- Entonces…podría ser…._

_- Es posible…que sea la señorita Aome.- Hablo Miroku, logrando sorprender a todos.- Solo es una suposición, pero primero debemos descansar._

_Después de lo que había dicho Miroku, se puso tenso entre ellos, cada uno con sus pensamientos en otro lugar, hasta que llegaron a una aldea para descansar pero resultaba ser que estaba siendo atacada por un caballo con llamas en las pesuñas y quien iba montado en el era Hakudoshi que ya no era un bebe._

_-Vaya, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar.- Dijo Hakudoshi, mientras que Kagura estaba un poco lejos encima de su pluma._

_- ¡Donde esta Aome!- Dijo con enojo Inuyasha y más al no ver a Aome._

_- A ella le deje encargado algo.- Sosteniendo su alabarda para atacar.- Es mejor que te rindas, ella no regresara a ti._

_- Eres un….- No termino de hablar al percibir un olor muy conocido, pero también percibió otro olor que no estaba lejos del primero.- Miroku, Sango, encárguense de Hakudoshi y tu Shipo quédate con ellos. _

_- ¡Espera, a donde vas Inuyasha!- Le grito Shipo al verlo irse, pero sin recibir respuesta._

_En el lugar donde Inuyasha percibió ese olor conocido estaba Aome, quien le había cortado la cabeza aun ogro; ella ya no tenia de vestimenta su uniforme ahora tenia uno parecido al de una sacerdotisa solo que tenia una armadura en el pecho, las mangas las tenia pegadas y la parte roja lo tenia también un poco pegado a su cuerpo y unas zapatillas negras parecidas a la de Shesshomaru, haciéndola ver mas hermosa. Después de haberle cortado la cabeza al ogro, ella estaba por irse pero percibió otra presencia poderosa que se acercaba, agarro su espada y espero por si atacaban pero quien apareció entre las sombras era Shesshomaru quien detuvo su caminar al verla y saber quien era._

_-Así que tu eres quien anda quitando las cabezas de los youkais.- Hablo Shesshomaru mientras la contemplaba.- También me pude dar cuenta que apestas a Naraku, eso quiere decir que has estado cerca de el o en alguna de sus otras creaciones._

_- Eso…no te importa.- Yendo a atacarlo y viéndose como todo sucedía en cámara lenta._


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAP. 4 "INUYASHA VS. SHESSHOMARU"**_

_Cuando Inuyasha se fue, Miroku y Sango se enfrentaban contra Hakudoshi y Kagura mientras que Shipo checaba si había algún aldeano herido._

_-Aunque Inuyasha se encuentre con Aome, ella no regresara a el.- Hablo Hakudoshi entre la pelea.- No mientras ella sigua dolida y no quiera sufrir mas._

_- Pero tu fuiste muy bajo, con jugar con los sentimientos de Aome.- Lo miro con odio, Sango.- Es que la piensan utilizar como a Kohaku._

_- Eso me gustaría.- Hablo más pera el que para los demás.- Pero parece ser más especial de lo que imaginaba._

_- O será que no son capaces de controlarla con totalidad.- Intervino en la conversación Miroku, logrando sorprender tanto a Kagura que no sabia nada como a Sango.- Seguirá sus ordenes pero no son capaces de ordenarle que nos mate a nosotros y mucho menos a Inuyasha, por que no saben cual seria su reacción o me equivoco._

_- Ja, eres muy astuto monje.- No negando lo que dijo Miroku.- Aome solo obedece las ordenes de Naraku por medio de la perla que tiene en la frente pero también es capaz de desobedecerlo, aun sin memoria, para que funcione el fragmento oscuro le dejamos los sentimientos de la tristeza y soledad así que si ve a Inuyasha, no se sabe cual será su reacción y ahí es donde Naraku le ordenara y ella acatara las ordenes dejándose llevar por lo que le diga Naraku._

_- Pero hay algo mas, por el cual se llevaron a Aome y sea como sea lo descubriremos.- Quitando el rosario de su mano derecha.- ¡AGUJERO NEGRO!_

_Con Shesshomaru y Aome, ellos seguían peleando a muerte sin nadie detenerlos hasta que uno cayera._

_-Sera mejor que te detengas.- Chocando su espada con la de Aome.- Si no quieres que saque mi verdadero poder._

_- Eso es lo que espero.- Le contesto mientras lo tenia cerca.- Si liberas tu poder estarás demostrando que soy muy fuerte para llegar a esto y tu orgullo caería por los suelos. _

_Al a verle dicho eso salió enojando a Shesshomaru, poniendo mas fuerza en sus ataques y sus ojos se tornaban rojos, logrando alejar la espada de Aome lejos de ella, dejándola sin defensa y cuando le iba dar un ataque mortal; ella solo esperaba su final pero al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sorpresa a Inuyasha quien la había protegido._

_-Si quieres pelea, tenla conmigo.- Alejando a Shesshomaru con algo de fuerza.- Pero no te atrevas hacerle daño a Aome._

_- Ella me reto y fue capaz de insultarme.- Le dijo con enojo ya que lo que le dijo Aome le salió dando en su orgullo.- Así que no te metas; no fuiste capaz de evitar que callera en las manos de Naraku, tan poco serás capaz de protegerla ahora y menos si sigue bajo las ordenes de Naraku._

_- Eso no te incumbe, es algo que yo saldré resolviendo.- Viéndolo con enojo por lo que dijo ya que todavía se sentía culpable.- Y si piensas hacerle daño, tendrás que enfrentarte a mi primero por que no dejare que te le acerques. _

_-Por que esa persona me protege…es que acaso me conoce.- Pensó Aome, alejándose un poco de Inuyasha para agarrar su espada.-Que eras de mi…Inuyasha._

_- No vale la pena.- Dijo Shesshomaru mientras guardaba su espada e irse._

_Inuyasha también guardo su espada para después voltearse y ver a Aome que lo miraba con tristeza y confusión, haciéndolo sentir mal._

_-Por que…- Agachando la cabeza, logrando no verse sus ojos.- Por que me protegiste?_

_- Por que te lo prometí.- Mirándola con tristeza.- Ven conmigo, tú y yo ya nos conocemos y además me habías prometido que permanecerías a mi lado._

_- Entonces dime por que cuando te veo, siento un gran dolor, aquí en el pecho.- Esta vez mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.- No recuerdo nada, pero solo con verte se que a tu lado solo sufría y que esta no era la primera vez que derramaba lagrimas por ti.- Alejándose de el poco a poco, mientras el la veía con tristeza.- Tal vez tu y yo ya nos conocíamos pero si permanezco mas a tu lado no podre soportar mas este dolor.- Apareciendo una gran ventisca en el que apareció Kagura y ella subió a la pluma para alejarse pero volviendo a recordar la mirada de Inuyasha.-Odio esa mirada…pero también me duele verlo así._

_Con Inuyasha, el iba hiendo hacia la aldea y entre el camino y la poca luz que había en la noche, se logro ver una lagrima derramar pero aun sin verse sus ojos._

_-Si tanto daño le he hecho…entonces por que decidió seguir a mi lado.- Deteniendo su caminar para alzar su mirada y mirar a la luna mientras seguía derramando lagrimas por tercera vez en mucho tiempo.- ¡POR QUEEEEEE!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAP. 5 "TRISTEZA Y DISTANCIAMIENTO"**_

_Una vez llegado con los otros, no les dirigió la palabra pero Miroku lo detuvo._

_-No se que habrá pasado con la señorita Aome y tu, pero hemos descubierto algo.- Mirándolo serio ya que no era el momento para andar estando tristes.- Estuvimos preguntando a unos jóvenes que estuvieron en el momento en que Hakudoshi ataco al monje y nos dijeron que Hakudoshi andaba preguntando sobre los limites de este mundo con el otro, que es donde se encuentra el ultimo fragmento de la perla._

_- Y donde esta ese lugar?- Pregunto sin verlo ya que sus flequillos tapaban sus ojos._

_- No lo sabemos, pero…- Dudando en decirle.- Tendremos que investigar sobre los demonios sin cabeza por si encontramos alguna respuesta._

_- Así que la volveremos a ver.- Susurro mientras apretaba los puños.- Acaso Naraku planea que haga lo mismo como hace 50 años._

_- Además, hay algo.- Intervino esta vez Sango.- Naraku no es capaz de controlar a Aome por completo ya que ella puede desobedecer cualquier orden que le de Naraku, aun sin tener memoria, pero…_

_- Le salieron dejando los sentimientos de tristeza y soledad que tiene hacia ti y Kikyo.- Continuo con la platica Miroku, esperando alguna reacción de Inuyasha.- Para así ser capaz de controlarla en su momento de duda cuando te vea, pero también puede actuar por su cuenta, pero Naraku no la liberara ya que la necesita no solo por encontrar el ultimo fragmento sino para algo mas._

_- Díganme una cosa…- Hablo con una gran tristeza.- Es que acaso la he lastimado tanto._

_- Si.- Dijo Shipo con voz quebrada y sorprendiendo a Miroku y a Sango.- Cuanto creías que soportaría Aome a todo esto, en donde siempre te ibas a ver a Kikyo dejándola a ella a un lado; Aome tendrá un corazón puro pero también se tiene un limite de las veces que su alma se rompe, solo que ella ocultaba su dolor y mas cuando te mandaba para que fueras a verla ya que le dolía aun mas verte sufrir por esa mujer._

_- Shipo tiene razón, Inuyasha.- Hablo esta vez Miroku.- En este triangulo amoroso que se creo entre tu, Kikyo y la señorita Aome, era obvio que ella seria la que sufriría mas, en verte con ella y aun mas verte sufriendo por ella, que me logro sorprender que aun así mostrara esa sonrisa quien era la luz de nuestro equipo y que fue arrebatado por un error tuyo._

_- Si la pensabas hacer sufrir al final, entonces por que te ponías celoso con cualquier hombre que se le acercara.- Intervino Sango, llorando.- Y en algunos momentos le mostrabas tu cariño; ella a dado todo por ti, mucho mas que Kikyo y a permanecido a tu lado tanto en los momentos felices como en los dolorosos, como también nunca dudaría de ti por que te conoce mas de lo que Kikyo fue capaz de conocerte y date cuenta de algo Inuyasha, Aome esta viva y la dejaste caer en manos de Naraku por estar preocupado de Kikyo quien de por si esta muerta._

_- No te atrevas…- No término de decir por que Miroku lo interrumpió._

_- La señorita Aome era la estabilidad de nuestro equipo y sin ella ahora nos andamos peleando.- Mirándolo a Inuyasha que esta vez había alzado la cabeza.- Todos aquí tenemos un lado oscuro en nuestro corazón, en el cual la señorita Aome era capaz de calmarnos, pero esta vez date cuenta que hay un destino por el cual la señorita Aome te salió conociendo y por el cual con Kikyo termino en tragedia; todo sucede por algo Inuyasha._

_Después de aquella platica fueron a investigar sobre los youkais sin cabeza y en todo el camino Inuyasha no les dirigía la palabra como ellos tampoco a el, viéndose como se separaba el equipo, habiendo logrado su objetivo Naraku._

_Con Aome, ella estaba con Kana quien le mostraba a través de su espejo el distanciamiento que se daba con Inuyasha y sus amigos, mientras que ella y Kana llegaban hacia Naraku._

_-Parece ser que mi objetivo se esta logrando.- Dijo Naraku mientras veía desde el espejo a Inuyasha y sus amigos, para luego dirigir su mirada a Aome.- Me sorprende que hayas obedecido, teniendo en cuenta que actúas por ti sola._

_- Vine para decirte que dejes de entrar a mi mente y aprovechar el controlarme.- Mirándolo con odio, aunque no lo conociera algo le decía que debía desconfiar de el.- Hare algunas cosas que me digas que haga pero no seré tu marioneta y si vuelves a aprovecharte de la situación, me tendrás como tu enemiga y seré peor a todos los que tienes._


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAP. 6 "EL MISTERIO DE LOS LIMITES DE ESTE MUNDO CON EL OTRO"**_

_Hakudoshi intentaba ver a través de las cabezas de youkais que había cortado Aome, intentando descubrir los limites de este mundo con el otro pero solo lograba ver neblina y no era capaz de ver mas allá, mientras que Kagura intentaba descubrir por que lo hacia._

_-Me pregunto si lograra descubrir algo.- Pensó Kagura, mientras lo veía agarrar la ultima cabeza.- Has descubierto algo?_

_- Nada.- Algo frustrado por no encontrar nada._

_Inuyasha y sus amigos por andar investigando se salieron encontrando con niño nutria quien buscaba el cuerpo de su padre para unirlo a la cabeza que tenia así que lo salieron ayudando, cuando encontraron el cuerpo, Shesshomaru estaba ahí y Shipo le pidió ayuda en revivir al padre del niño nutria; el no pensaba ayudar pero colmillo sagrado empezó a palpitar._

_-Acaso quiere que salve a la nutria…por que.- Viendo a colmillo sagrado para luego desenvainarlo y acercarse al youkai nutria.- Aun lado._

_Utilizo su colmillo sagrado y los demás esperaban si había funcionado, cuando poco a poco el youkai nutria habría los ojos._

_-¡PAPAAA!- Grito de felicidad al verlo vivo e ir corriendo a el y abrazarlo.- ¡Papa!_

_- Pensé que jamás iba a regresar.- Hablo el youkai nutria._

_- Nos puede decir en donde se encontraba.- Pregunto Miroku, esperando descubrir algo._

_- Pues fue un lugar bastante extraño.- Recordando el lugar que había visto.- Era un mundo cubierto por la niebla…sentí como mi cabeza flotaba por ese lugar, cuando vi a mis alrededores, descubrí cientos de cabezas de monstruos y ogros._

_-Tal vez eran los seres que degolló Aome.- Pensó Inuyasha con tristeza y no era el único que pensaba eso._

_- Y al pasar debajo de esa espesa niebla, descubrí algo.- Continuo hablando el youkai nutria.- Eran enormes huesos que parecían los restos de un gran monstruo que aun portaba su resistente armadura.- Dijo, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha quien sabia donde era eso al igual que Shesshomaru quien también escuchaba.- También había otros huesos, me pregunto si realmente logre llegar al otro mundo y muchas gracias por ayudarme._

_Les agradecía el youkai nutria pero Shesshomaru se iba yendo, pensando en lo sucedido._

_-Pero…que habrá querido decirme colmillo sagrado con esto.- Alejándose cada vez mas de ahí.-Acaso es necesario que sepa sobre este acontecimiento._

_Inuyasha y sus amigos habían obtenido una pista sin imaginar que además de Shesshomaru, alguien había escuchado todo; después de que se despidieron del youkai nutria y su hijo, siguieron su camino._

_-Tú crees que Hakudoshi haya descubierto aquel lugar que nos describió el papa de Kanta.- Pregunto Miroku a Inuyasha._

_- Si.- Susurro Inuyasha._

_- Pero donde podemos encontrar esa clase de lugar cubierto de huesos y niebla.- Pregunto esta vez Sango. _

_- Es muy probable que ya haya visitado ese sitio.- Mientras seguía con la mirada perdida._

_-Sabes de que lugar se trata, Inuyasha.- Pregunto sorprendido Miroku._

_- Si.- Susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos por lo siguiente que iba decir.- Es en la tumba de mi padre._

_- Que?- Dijeron todos sorprendidos._

_Mientras que Hakudoshi iba a descubrir otra manera de saber donde era ese lugar, Naraku ya estaba empezando en como llegar ahí._

_Aome llego hacia Hakudoshi y Kagura para decirles lo que le había encomendado Naraku_

_-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto Hakudoshi._

_- Inuyasha y sus amigos ya saben donde es ese lugar.- Le dijo para luego mirar a Kagura.- Naraku descubrió un portal para ir a ese lugar y me dijo que fueras con Inuyasha y le dijeras._

_- Ya veo.- Dándose cuenta lo que planeaba Naraku.- Kagura; los sigues y aprovechas si logran abrir esa puerta, en pasar._


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAP. 7 "LA PRINCESA ABI"**_

_Kagura se había encargado de decirle a Inuyasha sobre esa puerta y cuando fueron no pudieron pasar ya que tenía dos guardianes que protegían la puerta solo habían logrado abrirla pero cuando Kagura intento pasar junto a unos demonios fueron destruidos, logrando escapar con dificultad Kagura; Aome quien no estaba lejos había logrado sentir el fragmento de la perla de shikon, dando a entender que si estaba en ese lugar, solo tenían que descubrir otra manera._

_En otro lugar, Naraku había llegado hacia una gran montaña que aun siendo de noche se veía en la cima algunas aves._

_Inuyasha y sus amigos siguieron su camino en el amanecer hasta que lograron ver una aldea._

_-Pasemos la noche en ese lugar.- Sugirió Miroku._

_Cuando llegaron a la aldea, el lugar estaba deshabitado, sin ninguna persona rondar por ahí._

_-Se ve sospechoso.- Dijo Inuyasha, mientras miraba todo el lugar._

_- Esta totalmente deshabitado.- Dijo Miroku._

_-Miren.- Dijo Sango quien vio a unas personas muertas._

_- Vamos.- Yendo hacia esas personas, Inuyasha._

_- Excelencia, han drenado la sangre de sus cuerpos.- Dijo Sango al revisarlos._

_Al seguir avanzando descubrieron más muertos, sin poder entender que es lo que les había sucedido a las personas de la aldea._

_Ya anocheciendo en otro lugar unos bandidos atacaban a una aldea hasta que unas aves los atacaron, drenándoles la sangre; entre ellos había una mujer youkai quien controlaba a esas aves. Naraku apareció de repente junto a Aome._

_-Abi, la princesa domadora de aves.- Dijo Naraku, acercándose un poco._

_- ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Abi._

_- Quiero que construyas un camino para mí.- Sin responderle a la pregunta que le hizo._

_- Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie.- Dijo con enojo mientras le lanzaba una llamarada de fuego que no fue capaz de hacerle daño a Naraku por la barrera que creo._

_- No es ninguna orden…será un trato.- Le dijo, mientras Aome observaba todo._

_-Que es lo que trama.- Pensó Aome._

_Ya de día, Inuyasha y sus amigos habían llegado a otra aldea con las mismas condiciones así que decidieron ir a otra aldea para evitar que sucediera lo mismo; mientras que en aquella montaña Abi se encontraba ahí en la cima junto a sus aves, al igual que Naraku y Aome._

_-Así que ese es tu nombre pero no me has dicho el nombre de esa mujer que esta a tu lado.- Dijo Abi._

_- Venimos hablar sobre un trato.- Dijo Naraku.- Con ella no te metas._

_- Entonces, dime que beneficio voy a obtener si decido ayudarte.- Viendo de reojo a Aome._

_- Princesa Abi, reúnes grandes cantidades de sangre humana con la ayuda de tus valiosas aves, pero cual es el motivo.- Viéndola serio.- Yo se que dentro de esa cueva vive tu querida madre.- Lográndose ver dentro de la cueva un gran ojo.- Y puedo ver que esta agonizando._

_- Se enveneno al comer un ogro, pero no esta agonizando.- Mirando a sus aves.- Mi aves le dan de beber sangre para que elimine ese mal._

_- Princesa…lo único que debes hacer es seguir reuniendo sangre.- Dijo Naraku.- Para que tu madre se recupere pronto, aunque si prometes ayudarme en todo lo que te pida, buscare la manera que reúnas mayores cantidades de sangre; me refiero que nadie podrá intervenir en tus planes.- Creando un arma con sus huesos, para después dárselo a Abi logrando ver el gran poder que tenia el arma._

_- Está bien, te ayudare.- Le dijo.- Pero si descubro que planeas traicionarme, nuestro trato habrá terminado y otra cosa, será mejor que esa mujer no regrese aquí si no quiere morir._

_- Aome no es débil.- Le advirtió Naraku.- Tiene un gran poder espiritual así que será mejor que no la provoques._

_Con Hakudoshi, el estaba descansando encima de Entei el caballo, mientras que Kagura solo lo miraba con enojo ya que por culpa de el, casi muere._

_-Hakudoshi suele hacerme enfurecer pero el problema es Naraku, mientras el tenga mi corazón en su mano, no puedo ser libre como el viento.- Tocando donde debería estar su corazón.-Estaré condenada a permanecer a su lado._


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAP. 8 "PELEA CONTRA LA PRINCESA ABI"**_

_Inuyasha y sus amigos habían llegado a otra aldea que todavía no había sido atacada, ahí se quedaron esperando si algo sucedía; ya anocheciendo, las aves salieron apareciendo e Inuyasha y sus amigos se preparaban para atacar. _

_Las aves empezaron hacer ruidos logrando aturdir un poco a Inuyasha, Shipo y Kirara, quienes tenían los iodos más agudos; los ruidos cesaron y se fueron directos a atacarlos._

_-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- Lanzo su ataque, Inuyasha logrando matar algunas de las aves pero aun así eran muchas._

_- ¡HIRAIKOTSU!- Lanzando su boomerang al ver que una de las aves iba a tacar aun anciano, pero las aves se convirtieron en fuego para atacar las chozas.- Encienden las casas para después atacar a las personas._

_- Ahí vienen de nuevo.- Aviso Shipo al ver las aves juntarse._

_-¡AGUJERO NEGRO!- Utilizando su mano derecha para absorberlas, pero en eso aparecen insectos venenosos, teniendo que cerrar su agujero negro._

_- Cuidado Miroku no absorbas su veneno.- Dijo Shipo en el hombro de Miroku._

_- Miren eso.- Les dijo Inuyasha al ver aparecer a la princesa Abi._

_- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Les pregunto Abi.- ¿Por qué interfieren en mis planes?_

_- Tu responde primero, eres una aliada de Naraku.- Le grito Inuyasha, preparándose para atacar._

_- ¿Quién es Naraku?- Pregunto Abi, como si no lo conociera._

_- Oye no finjas, cualquiera sabe que esos insectos pertenecen a Naraku.- Dijo con enojo, Inuyasha._

_- No lo conozco.- Dijo muy segura.- Ignoro que clase de rencores existen entre ustedes pero, acaban de matar a mis hermosas aves.- Agarrando el arma que le salió dando Naraku.- Y pagaran por ello._

_Naraku, escondido veía todo lo que sucedía a través del espejo de Kana, al igual que Aome, que no le gustaba lo que veía, por las personas que salían muriendo y de eso, Naraku se dio cuenta._

_-Aome.- La llamo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Ve para allá y aleja a Inuyasha de sus amigos; pelea con el lo suficiente para que Abi allá logrado su objetivo._

_- Que sucederá con el monje y la exterminadora.- Evitando mirarlo ya que se sentía preocupada por lo que les pudiera pasar y eso la confundía más._

_- No te preocupes, ellos todavía me son necesarios vivos que muertos.- Acariciándole la cara; Aome pensaba evitar que la tocara pero al final no lo hizo pero el sentimiento de desconfianza seguía ahí.- Si quiero evitar que regreses a ellos, los tendré que mantener vivos…mi querida Aome._

_Inuyasha seguía peleando con Abi, mientras que Miroku y Sango se encargaban de las aves y Shipo alejaba a las personas de ahí; entre toda su pelea, Inuyasha logro percibir el olor Aome, haciendo que bajara la guardia y lo lastimaran. Queriendo terminar con la pelea rápido, iba a tirar su ataque más fuerte pero Abi salió huyendo, quedando solo la aldea en llamas._

_-Cuiden de los aldeanos.- Les dijo Inuyasha corriendo hacia el bosque, donde había percibido ese olor._

_- ¡Espera, Inuyasha!- Le grito Miroku pero Inuyasha ya se había ido_

_- A donde cree que se ha ido, excelencia.- Pregunto Sango, mientras miraba por donde se fue Inuyasha._

_- Aome esta cerca.- Dijo Shipo que al ser youkai tenia un gran olfato.-Por eso se fue de prisa._

_La princesa Abi regresaba a la montaña recordando el trato que hizo con Naraku, logrando sospechar de el._

_-Es tan repugnante.- Viendo su arma._

_Mientras no lejos de la montaña estaba Naraku, atrás de el estaba Kohaku y Kana con un bebe en brazos igual a Hakudoshi._

_-El camino que nos llevara a la frontera de este mundo con el otro…pronto se abrirá.- Dijo Naraku._


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAP. 9 "ENTREGA" (Lemon)**_

_Inuyasha seguía tras el rastro de Aome, aun sabiendo que terminarían mal entre ellos como la ultima vez; quería verla pero se había dado cuenta que el olor de Aome era un poco diferente, como mas atrayente; cuando llego a un lago, Aome estaba ahí desnuda, logrando contemplarla mas hermosa bajo la luz de la luna._

_-Por que aun después de lo que hablamos, vas tras de mi.- Saliendo del agua y acercándose a el.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_- Por que…me…importas.- Dijo sonrojado mientras se alejaba un poco de ella y se tapaba la nariz al darse cuenta de por que el olor de Aome había cambiado.- Sera, m-mejor que te vistas._

_- Es que acaso nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda.- Provocándolo un poco.- Además tu eres el que interrumpió mi baño._

_- N-no sabia, q-que te estabas b-bañando.- Hablo un poco nervioso ya que el olor de Aome lo estaba embriagando y temía que se dejase llevar._

_- Mírame, Inuyasha.- Haciendo que la mirara, para luego besarlo apasionadamente al que el después salió correspondiendo con mas pasión._

_Entre la excitación el la salió recostando en el pasto, para después besar y lamer el cuello de Aome; el lugar donde la marcaria como suya. Aome también empezó a acariciarlo y quitarle la ropa ya que el era el único que tenía ropa puesta, mientras que Inuyasha se dirigió a uno de los pechos de Aome y con la otra la acariciaba._

_-Ahhh.- Gimió Aome al sentir que Inuyasha acariciaba y chupaba su pecho.- Inu…yasha._

_- Aome.- Pronuncio su nombre en medio de la excitación y unas marcas moradas aparecían en la cara de Inuyasha._

_Aome salió desnudando a Inuyasha por completo para después dirigir su mano a la hombría de el, que estaba erecto, logrando sacarle un ronco gemido, al oírlo acaricio de arriba abajo su hombría demostrando también que era capaz de excitarlo. Inuyasha ya no podiendo aguantar mas, bajo su mano hacia aquel lugar donde entraría, preparándola para el momento._

_-Ahhh…ahhh…- Gimió mas alto al sentir que se venia.- Inuyasha._

_Una vez que Aome se vino el se acomodo para penetrarla poco a poco, logrando romper aquella barrera que significaba que era al primer hombre al que se entregaba y el único; cuando el dolor se fue Inuyasha la penetraba mas rápido, logrando escucharse solo gemidos por parte de los dos._

_-Ahhh…me…vengo…ahhh.- Seguía gimiendo Aome, al ya pronto culminar.- INUYASHAAA._

_- Ahhhhh.- Derramando su semilla en el interior de Aome, mientras la mordía, significando que era su mujer.- Mía.- Susurro Inuyasha, acostándose a un lado de Aome para abrazarla y se taparan con su haori._

_En otro lugar, la princesa Abi seguía con los ataques a aldeas para conseguir sangre humana y Naraku se encargaba de protegerla para lograr su objetivo sin imaginar lo que hacia Aome con Inuyasha y que aquel acontecimiento seria su destrucción._

_Ya al amanecer, Inuyasha se iba despertando para después ver a Aome vestirse, recordando lo sucedido de anoche y que ahora era su hembra en las leyes youkais._

_-¿Por que te entregaste a mí?- Pregunto Inuyasha con la duda._

_- Era algo que quería mi corazón.- Dijo sin verlo.- Además, al darme cuenta que mi aroma había cambiado, no quería que Naraku se me siguiera acercando._

_- ¿Qué?- Enojándose de que Naraku se haya atrevido a tocarla.- El no te toco o si._

_- Solo acaricio mi cara.- Viéndolo a los ojos para luego sonreír, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha quien ya tenia rato que no veía esa sonrisa.- No te preocupes, por que si se dejaba llevar estaría demostrando que es débil ante estas situaciones, además ya no seguirá sintiendo ese olor._

_- Regresaras con el.- Mirándola triste y negándose que se fuera.- ¿Por qué?_

_- Es lo mejor, Naraku no me hará nada ya que por alguna razón me necesita viva.- Agarrando su espada y enfundarla.- Además puedo hacer lo que quiera ya que el no me controla y menos si ve en mi a otra; que es lo que mas me molesta._

_- Y sabes a quien ve en ti.- Dudando en decirle ya que sabia la respuesta._

_- Es igual a ti.- Mirándolo con tristeza y sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.- Ve en mí a esa sacerdotisa, como tú lo haces._


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAP. 10 "EL MISTERIO DE LA FLECHA"**_

_-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Le grito enojado.- Tal vez al principio te confundía con ella, pero con el tiempo llegue a ver muchas diferencias entre tu y Kikyo._

_- Tal vez tengas razón pero tu la sigues amando.- Dejando sin palabra a Inuyasha.- Es por eso que creo mejor seguir a las ordenes de Naraku y recuerda que volveremos a ser enemigos.- Alejándose de el.- Y tal vez antes, cuando recordaba nuca te dije esto pero será mejor que escojas, si yo o Kikyo y mientras te decides es mejor estar lejos de ti para no sufrir a ultimo momento si te decides por esa mujer ya que es por eso que caí en manos de Naraku._

_- Lo sabes.- Susurro sorprendido._

_- Me lo dijo Kagura pero el no lo sabe, solo a intentado que sienta odio hacia a ti, inventando cualquier cosa.- Derramando una lagrima.- Pero el no sabe que contigo sentiré todo, menos odio hacia a ti y no quiero seguirme consumiendo por la oscuridad de mi corazón para cuando escojas._

_- No será necesario…- No termino de decir al no verla por ningún lado, haciéndolo sentir triste.-Lo que sucedió anoche fue una muestra de mi amor por ti y que ahora eres mi compañera de por vida en la ley de los youkais, siendo fiel solo a ti._

_De lo sucedido en la mañana, Inuyasha se salió encontrando con sus amigos en otra aldea que fue atacada por aquellas aves monstruos, teniendo como objetivo el ir al nido de esas aves. Ninguno fue capaz de preguntarle a Inuyasha que había sucedido con Aome ya que se veía distraído._

_En otro lugar Jaken y Rin estaban en espera por Shesshomaru pero en eso sale apareciendo Kagura, asustando a Rin._

_-Malvada mujer, piensas secuestras a Rin de nuevo.- Pregunto Jaken mientras protegía a Rin._

_- No recuerdo haber hecho eso.-Mirando por todos lados._

_- Como no, no te hagas tonta.- Dijo enojado._

_- Shesshomaru no esta con ustedes?- Pregunto._

_- Hay pero como eres de ilusa, si el amo bonito ya estuviera aquí ya te hubiera partido toda tu cabezota.- Enojándose más_

_- Hm, que miedo.- Yendo volando en su pluma.-Es verdad, lo que puede pasar es que me mate al instante…que hare.- Volviendo a recordar cuando intento enfrentarse a Hakudoshi, ya que por el casi muere.-Mis cuchillas no pudieron acabar con ese chiquillo insolente y para recuperar mi libertad es necesario exterminar a Naraku y a Hakudoshi, pero…que paso con la otra mitad del bebe.- Recordando lo que le dijo Kana cuando se lo dio.-Acaso la otra mitad tendrá una misión distinta, huh…si eso debe ser, seguro que es una misión mas importante que la de Hakudoshi, de lo contrario no hubiera enviado a Kana para que se hiciera a cargo de el…debe tratarse de un secreto muy delicado, probablemente sea el único punto débil para detener a Naraku._

_En un castillo una mujer había dado a luz pero su bebe no había sobrevivido, de repente aparece Kana, quitándole las almas de las personas quienes estaban con la mujer._

_-Tu bebe no ha muerto.- Apareciendo a lado de ella Kohaku con el bebe en brazos.- Tu bebe esta aquí._

_Inuyasha y sus amigos salieron ayudando en llevar a unas personas hacia una aldea donde estaba su eminencia Hijiri, buscando protección pero en eso las aves monstruo salen apareciendo para atacarlos._

_-¡GARRAS DE ACERO!- Atacando con sus manos a algunas aves._

_- ¡HIRAIKOTSU!- Lanzando su boomerang para proteger a las personas que iban atacar las aves._

_Inuyasha seguía eliminando a esas aves pero Kagura aparece, lanzándole uno de sus cuchillas que el salió esquivando para también ver a Hakudoshi._

_-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Inuyasha.- Dijo Hakudoshi, sonriendo_

_- Hakudoshi, maldito que demonios haces aquí.- Desenvainando a colmillo de acero._

_- Deberías preocuparte por los humanos que están siendo atacados.- Apuntando atrás de Inuyasha, pero no fue necesario por que Miroku y Sango protegieron a las personas._

_- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- Lanzando su ataque hacia Hakudoshi, pero sin lograr dañarlo por las aves.- Su ejército de aves es interminable._

_La situación se estaba tornando difícil ya que Inuyasha y sus amigos no podían atacar y proteger a las personas al mismo tiempo; Inuyasha volvió a lanzarle otro de sus ataques a Hakudoshi pero sin lograr hacerle daño por esta vez haber creado su escudo pero de repente una flecha sagrada salió destruyendo el escudo de Hakudoshi, así logrando atacarlo Inuyasha. Cuando Hakudoshi huyo, Inuyasha se encargo del caballo y al fin eliminarlo; regresando busco alrededor, logrando encontrar la flecha y agarrarlo._

_-Esta flecha fue lanzada desde allá.- Mirando por otro camino.-Pero ya no hay nadie._


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAP. 11 "LAS LUCES QUE GUÍAN A SU EMINENCIA"**_

_Inuyasha llego hacia sus amigos con la flecha en sus manos esperando encontrar respuestas._

_-Fue esta flecha?- Pregunto Miroku al verlo pero Inuyasha no contesto y cada uno había llegado a la misma conclusión de quien había podido ser._

_- No, no fue Kikyo.- Susurro Inuyasha, sorprendiéndolos._

_- Nosotros no hemos dicho nada, Inuyasha.- Sabiendo que si lo habían pensado._

_- Apuesto que estaban pensando lo mismo.- Teniendo razón, para después mirar la flecha.- Al principio supuse lo mismo que ustedes pero, esta flecha no tiene el olor de Kikyo, creo que pertenece ha…- Sin saber que responder.- De quien será este olor.- Volteando a ver a sus amigos.- Lo que quiero decir es de que se trata de algún desconocido._

_- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas.- En modo pensativo.- Cuando esa flecha salió disparada, no percibí esa fuerte energía característica de Kikyo._

_- Entonces quien pudo haberlo hecho.- Hablo Shipo en el hombro de Miroku.- Por que esa flecha ayudo a Inuyasha._

_- Tal vez fue enviada por su eminencia Hijiri, no lo creen.- Hablo una de las personas que protegieron Inuyasha y sus amigos._

_- Lo mejor será llegar a ese poblado donde el se encuentra.- Sugirió Miroku.- El ejercito de aves se dirige a ese lugar._

_En otro lugar no lejos del poblado, una persona andaba en caballo, tenia cubierta la cara y su vestimenta era de color blanco, sin lograrse ver si era hombre o mujer y junto a ella había una niña quien volaba demostrando que no estaba viva._

_-Su eminencia Hijiri, hay que regresar al pueblo cuanto antes.- Dijo la niña.- Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde._

_Las aves habían llegado hacia el lugar donde se resguardaban las personas del poblado, ahí había otra niña que tenia amarrada dos coletas, ella tenía creado un escudo para protegerlos pero las aves seguían atacando convirtiéndose en fuego, hasta que llego su eminencia Hijiri._

_-¡ATAQUEN!- Les ordeno la princesa Abi a sus aves pero con una sola flecha Hijiri logro eliminarlos, haciendo que Abi escapara._

_Después de un rato, Inuyasha y sus amigos llegaron hacia las personas que fueron protegidos por Hijiri, descubriendo que se había ido al nido de esas aves. Ellos también fueron en busca de ese nido, sabiendo que un rato de estos se encontrarían con su eminencia Hijiri._

_-Si Hijiri resulta ser Kikyo, la situación entre Aome y yo empeorara.- Pensó Inuyasha._

_En otro lugar, Aome había llegado a lado de Naraku esperando que no se diera cuenta del cambio de su olor._

_-Y dime que sucedió.- Viéndola de pies a cabeza.- Ya que da la casualidad que mis insectos venenosos no pudieron seguirte por el campo de energía._

_- Te dije muy bien que cumpliría con tus órdenes, pero no voy aceptar que me andes vigilando.- Encarándolo.- Además solo hablamos, pero dime una cosa por que me conoce si he estado bajo tu mando; no por que no recuerde signifique que confié en ti por que hay cosas que me has dicho que no concuerdan con lo que siento._

_- Te lo había dicho, el se siente atraído hacia a ti por el parecido con Kikyo.- Intentando herirla._

_- Como tu.- Logrando que Naraku borrara esa sonrisa.- Sabias que los ojos son las puertas del alma y tu no eres la excepción, me puedo dar cuenta que cuando me ves, no es a mi a quien miras; así que acéptalo, podrás decir que tiraste todos esos sentimientos hacia esa sacerdotisa pero todavía existen esos recuerdos como Onigumo. _

_- Te tengo otra misión.- Dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando de eso.- Necesito que descubras quien es Hijiri._

_- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto._

_- Hay algo que me preocupa.- Dijo Naraku.- Síguela y descubre quien es y si resulta ser Kikyo…mátala_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAP. 12 "KIKYO SIGUE VIVA"**_

_Hakudoshi se volvía a regenerar por el ataque le había dado Inuyasha._

_-¿Quién pudo haber sido la persona que destruyo mi campo de energía?- Se pregunto Hakudoshi._

_-Este niño no se muere con nada.- Dijo Kagura pero se sorprende al ver algo en Hakudoshi cuando se regenero.- Fue mi imaginación…no, no lo creo.- Parándose.-Escucho los latidos de su corazón pero su cavidad torácica esta hueca, eso quiere decir que su corazón se encuentra en otra parte._

_En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, las dos niñas que permanecían a lado de Hijiri, estaban agarrando tierra en la tumba de Kikyo; Kaede las vio irse, sospechando que su hermana seguía viva._

_Inuyasha y sus amigos seguían su camino pero en el cielo andaban rondando algunos monstruos._

_-Son los monstruos de Naraku.- Dijo Inuyasha._

_- Parece ser que están buscando algo.- Dijo Miroku._

_- Si, quieren encontrar a su eminencia Hijiri.- Dijo esta vez Sango._

_- Así es.- Dándole la razón a Sango.- Naraku no permitirá a quien interfiera en sus planes.- Dijo Inuyasha.- Naraku también se percato que probablemente Kikyo sea Hijiri y ahora quiere encontrarla…pero a quien enviara para matarla, será que….- Sorprendiéndose en lo que se le vino a la mente.- Aome…_

_- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Miroku al ver la cara que puso Inuyasha._

_- Hay que darnos prisa en encontrar a Hijiri por que es posible que Naraku envié a Aome a matarla.- Empezando a correr y siendo seguido por sus amigos._

_- Tú crees que Aome sea capaz de hacerlo.- Se atrevió a preguntar Sango, montada en Kirara junto a Miroku._

_- No lo creo.- Corriendo un poco mas rápido.- Pero Naraku es capaz de que utilicé la confusión de Aome y eso es lo que me preocupa.- Dijo.- Por favor, Aome no te dejes vencer por el._

_En el camino lograron obtener una pista de donde podría estar su eminencia Hijiri y atrás de ellos estaban los monstruos quienes también iban al mismo lugar, de repente una flecha sagrada sale disparada desde la cascada que se veía a lo lejos, destruyendo a la mayoría de los monstruos; Inuyasha se detuvo._

_-Después de destruir estos monstruos los alcanzare.- Viendo que se acercaban los monstruos.- Ustedes encárguense de buscar a Hijiri.- Sorprendiéndolos.- De prisa._

_Ellos hicieron caso y se adelantaron pero aun viendo atrás ya que les sorprendió que el no fuera a encontrar a Hijiri._

_-Si realmente es Kikyo, no sabré como responderle al estar frente a ella, pero primero necesito cerciorarme si Naraku mando a Aome a matarla y eso lo tengo que evitar a toda costa.- Preparándose para atacar.- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!_

_Después de eliminar a los demonios, siguió con su camino preocupado por Aome pero en el camino aparece Hijiri haciéndolo detenerse._

_En otro lado cerca del lugar, Aome iba en dirección a la cascada pero algo andaba diferente en ella, el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido dando a entender que estaba siendo controlada por Naraku; una vez que llego a la cascada, en el agua estaba Kikyo viéndose la herida que le había hecho Naraku y Aome desenvaino su espada con el propósito de matarla._

_Devuelta con Inuyasha, el seguía sorprendido pero en eso Kagura aparece lanzándole un ataque a Hijiri destruyéndola pero se pudo ver la cara de Kikyo._

_-¡KIKYO!- Agarrando los últimos restos que se dejo._

_Entre esas restos había un papelito que resulto ser algo que creo la verdadera Kikyo, entendiendo eso se fue en busca de sus amigos, cuando llego a ellos lo miraron como queriéndole decir algo pero no se atrevían._

_-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto ya que ellos no le decían nada._

_- Me pareció ver a la señorita Aome pasar por un campo de energía.- Dijo Miroku._

_- Llévenme a ese campo de energía.- Empezando a correr.- Aome, no lo hagas._


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAP. 13 "EL ENOJO DE AOME"**_

_Aome estaba por atacar a Kikyo pero las niñas crean un escudo, logrando aventarla; ella se paro y volvió a atacar con más fuerza, destruyendo el escudo. Entro al agua y alzo su espada, cuando iba bajar la espada para matar a Kikyo, Inuyasha llega._

_-¡AOME!- Le grito, logrando detenerla._

_Al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, Aome reacciono dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, se alejo de Kikyo con miedo y confusión._

_-Aome.- Intentando acercarse a ella y odiando a Naraku al obligarla._

_- No te me acerques.- Dijo Aome, llorando.- Ve que ella este bien._

_Con algo de duda Inuyasha fue a ver a Kikyo, en eso sus amigos llegaron viendo la situación en la que estaba Aome._

_-¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto Inuyasha a las niñas._

_- Esta débil.- Dijo la niña de las coletas.- Cuando Naraku la hirió le salió incrustando veneno y para eliminar ese veneno hay que purificarlo._

_- Y la señorita Kikyo nos pidió que fuéramos en busca de Aome.- Hablo la otra niña._

_Aome lo escucho y saliendo de su aturdimiento se acerco al agua, sorprendiendo a todos y más cuando purifico la herida con la tierra que habían traído las niñas, haciendo reaccionar a Kikyo; todo quedo en silencio poniéndose tenso el lugar, Aome agarro con duda su espada y la enfundo, estaba por irse pero Kikyo la detuvo._

_-Tan débil eres que fuiste fácil de controlar.- Haciendo la situación peor._

_- Detente Kikyo.- Dijo con enojo Inuyasha ya que no iba a permitir que le dijera eso a Aome._

_- Tiene razón, Inuyasha.- Hablo Aome, dándole las espaldas.- Pero será mejor que te detengas por que tu no eres la indicada par decirme eso._

_- Fuiste fácil de vencer.- Haciendo enojar ha Aome.- Te dejaste llevar por la oscuridad de tu corazón._

_- Si de eso hablamos, tú también te dejaste llevar por la oscuridad de tu corazón.- Encarándola con enojo por que no se dejaría amedrentar por ella.- Estoy segura que cuando le lanzaste la flecha a Inuyasha era para matarlo pero no te esperaste que el árbol del tiempo lo metiera en un profundo sueño y utilizas tontas excusas para que el se sienta culpable cuando en realidad los dos lo tuvieron, aunque tu tienes mas la culpa por que tu si llegaste a matarlo sin dudar y el no te hizo nada.- Logrando callar a Kikyo y lastimando a Inuyasha también al recordar eso.- Y otra cosa, deja de ponerme pruebas por que no soy tu y eso me alegra mucho._

_- Regresaras con el?- Pregunto Inuyasha mientras veía a Kikyo que tenia una mirada triste._

_- Lo que me hizo hacer Naraku, no tiene perdón.- Dijo con enojo.- El conocerá de lo que soy capaz._

_- Aome, el no es fácil de vencer.- Intentando detenerla.- Por favor, no vayas._

_- Si el destino así lo quiere, nos volveremos a ver.-Dicho eso se fue al único lugar donde encontraría a Naraku._

_- Sera mejor irnos.- Dijo Inuyasha, evitando ver a Kikyo._

_- Inuyasha.- Lo llamo Kikyo.- Pensé que querías verme._

_- Ya vi que estas bien.- Evitando verla.- Y será mejor no vernos por un tiempo._

_Después de eso se fue con sus amigos, en busca del nido de las aves monstruo y Kikyo solo lo veía partir; en otro lugar Aome había llegado con Naraku y el sin esperárselo, le salió dando una cachetada._

_-Te lo advertí, Naraku.- Dijo con odio.- Yo no soy una de tus tantas creaciones quienes al final te traicionaran, pero esta vez si veras de lo que soy capaz._

_- No crees que exageras.- Tallándose la mejilla.- Además te recuerdo que con la perla te puedo volver a sellar tus poderes espirituales _

_- Hazlo.- Lo reto.- Pero recuerda que tu también estas siendo controlado por la perla._

_- Tú también sabes de lo que soy capaz, Aome.- Dije en tono serio.- Y si quiero puedo convertirte en una simple marioneta._


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAP. 14 "EL CORAZÓN DE NARAKU"**_

_Aome iba caminando por el bosque con una gran herida en el hombro e intentando ocultarse, recordando el enfrentamiento con Naraku._

_- FLASH BACK -_

_Naraku pensaba volver a controlarla, quitándole los sentimientos como un muñeco sin alma, al ver lo que intentaba toco su frente y purifico el fragmento para después utilizar el poder del fragmento para intentar purificar toda la perla._

_-Maldita.- Dijo Naraku, en el estado que lo dejo._

_- Te dije muy bien que yo seria tu peor enemiga.- Iba a decir algo mas pero uno de los tentáculos de Naraku la hirió en el hombro._

_Con la herida en el hombro, Aome utilizo sus últimas fuerzas para herirlo gravemente y que pudiera escapar, pero antes agarro algo que tenia Naraku y que le serviría de mucho. Ya en el bosque se escondió de algunos demonios__**.**_

_**- **__FIN DEL FLASH BACK__** -**_

_-Inu…yasha.- Susurro, cayendo inconsciente._

_En aquel palacio, Kohaku rondaba sin saber que tenia que estar al cuidado del bebe que estaba en el palacio._

_La princesa Abi pensaba traicionar a Naraku, yendo atacar al palacio que parecía que ahí ocultaba algo; Naraku aun seguía recuperándose de la pelea que había tenido con Aome._

_Inuyasha y sus amigos había llegado a la aldea que tenía cerca el palacio, sin imaginar que el punto débil de Naraku lo tenían cerca. Abi salió atacando al palacio, siendo seguida por Kagura e Inuyasha y sus amigos, al estar ahí fueron a ayudar._

_Naraku, con el poco poder que tenia le ordeno a Kohaku que matara a todas las personas cerca y que se llevara el bebe, aun en contra de su voluntad los mato, eso vio Sango haciéndola sentir triste; la mujer que tenia el bebe intento huir pero Kana apareció y le salió quitando el alma para después llevarse al bebe de nuevo. Kohaku y Sango se enfrentaron hasta que Kagura fue en su ayuda para después marcharse, dejando triste a Sango y a Kohaku con la confusión._

_Abi salió huyendo al no haber obtenido nada solo una buena cantidad de sangre, lo suficiente para que su madre se recuperara; para Naraku todo iba de acuerdo a su plan pero no se espero que Kohaku recuperara la memoria, que Kikyo siguiera viva y que Aome lograra debilitarlo y quitarle eso e imaginando que no sobreviviría al veneno que le incrusto ha la herida._

_Kagura salió descubriendo que el bebe fuera el corazón de Naraku y su salida a la libertad, utilizando ese conocimiento a su favor para poder traicionarlo, pero no sabia que ya Naraku sospechaba de su traición._

_Inuyasha y sus amigos descansaban de su batalla con la princesa Abi e imaginando como se sentía Sango por su hermano._

_-Sango, se que es difícil pero nos puedes relatar lo que viste.- Pregunto Miroku sentado aun lado de Sango.- La presencia de Kohaku en ese palacio, significa que Naraku ocultaba algo._

_- Cuando llegue vi que Kohaku estaba apunto de matar a una mujer con un bebe en los brazos.- Recordando aquel momento._

_- Un bebe?- Pregunto Inuyasha._

_- Uh?- Dándose cuenta de algo.- Ese pequeño, tenia un gran parecido con Hakudoshi._

_- Como dices.- Sorprendiéndose, Inuyasha y también Miroku._

_- Estoy segura.- Respondió.- Ese bebe es idéntico a la criatura que se salió llevando a Aome._

_- Entiendo, esa puede ser la relación que mantenía Naraku con el palacio.- Dijo Miroku._

_Después de descubrir eso, ellos siguieron en busca del nido de las aves monstruo, ya de noche tuvieron que descansar pero de repente Inuyasha logro olfatearlos ya sabiendo donde se encontraba. Iba a avisarles a sus amigos pero las niñas que andaba con Kikyo aparecieron ante el._

_-La señorita Kikyo.- Dijo una de las niñas._

_- Lo esta esperando.- Termino de decir la otra._


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAP. 15 "EL DEMONIO QUE CONECTA AL OTRO MUNDO"**_

_No teniendo otra opción, Inuyasha fue hacia Kikyo, al llegar ella estaba sentada cerca de un árbol mientras recibía más almas._

_-Inuyasha, supongo que ya te diste cuenta.- Recostándose un poco en el árbol.- El campo que protegía el nido, fue disuelto._

_- Por eso detecte de inmediato el rastro de las aves.- Le contesto Inuyasha._

_- Inuyasha, tu sabes lo que esta tramando Naraku?- Pregunto Kikyo._

_- El quiere llegar a la frontera de este mundo con el otro.- Le respondió.- Para quedarse con el ultimo fragmento._

_- Por esa razón utiliza las aves, para reunir una gran cantidad de sangre.- Dijo Kikyo.- Significa que el camino que lo llevara a esa frontera esta apunto de abrirse; ustedes piensan ir a ese lugar prohibido, no es así._

_- Por supuesto que vamos a ir, no vas a permitir que Naraku se quede con el último fragmento.- Dijo con decisión.- Además necesito saber que ha sucedido con Aome._

_- Entonces, yo te acompañare.- Parándose con un poco de dificultad.- No teniendo a Aome con ustedes, no podrán encontrar primero el último fragmento._

_- Está bien.- Dándole la razón.- Pero no te esfuerces si sigues débil._

_En otro lugar, Shesshomaru seguía el rastro de Naraku mientras veía a los monstruos que andaban por el cielo._

_Inuyasha seguía el olor de las aves, teniendo detrás de el a Miroku que lo seguía y Sango, Shipo y Kikyo estaban encima de Kirara._

_Naraku ya estaba en el nido de esas aves, ocultando lo débil que estaba; Abi lo salió atacando y entre la pelea salió la madre de Abi un gran ave. La madre de Abi al ver que no podía hacer daño a Naraku, se lo trago, en ese momento Inuyasha y sus amigos salieron llegando; Inuyasha miraba por todos lados pero no veía a Aome y eso le preocupaba mas, Kikyo se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Inuyasha, haciéndola sentir celos. Lo que no se esperaron fue que Naraku salió del ave, matándola al instante para después cortar su cabeza, saliendo una gran cantidad de sangre; Abi se sale enojando y va directo a atacar a Naraku para solo conseguir su destrucción._

_-¡NARAKU!- Grito Inuyasha._

_-Ja, ja, ja, llegaste tarde Inuyasha.- Viéndolos.- Me sorprende que también estés tu, Kikyo. _

_- ¿Qué hiciste con Aome?- Pregunto, ocultando su preocupación._

_- Esa maldita mujer, ya no esta en este mundo.- Dijo con algo de rencor, al recordar lo que le hizo._

_- ¡ERES UN MALDITO!- Intentando atacarlo, dejándose llevar por la ira._

_- Ja, ja, ja.- Rio Naraku escapando del ataque de Inuyasha e ir a través del rio de sangre.- Sera mejor que se den prisa por que este rio de sangre, esta apunto de secarse._

_Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo empezó ir tras Naraku, logrando verse las marcas que le empezaban a salir en la cara ya que estaba muy enojado como nunca antes y eso sus amigos lo vieron._

_-Esto no es bueno.- Dijo Miroku encima de Shipo que se había transformado en algo parecido a un globo y a un lado estaba Sango y Kikyo, montadas en Kirara.- Solo la señorita Aome lograba controlar a Inuyasha._

_- Es normal que se enojara, si Naraku dijo que Aome esta muerta.- Hablo Shipo, teniendo los ojos cristalinos y poniendo tristes a Miroku y Sango._

_- Tienes razón.- Estando de acuerdo con Shipo.- Pero también será capaz de atacarnos a nosotros y si se deja llevar por la ira, perderá fácilmente ante Naraku._

_- Has cambiado mucho, Inuyasha y lo que mas me molesta es que Aome tiene algo que ver con ese cambio, cuando yo ni siquiera lo logre.- Pensó Kikyo con tristeza._

_Ellos siguieron avanzando aun con la preocupación por Inuyasha, una vez que llegaron vieron la niebla y los huesos, demostrando que ya habían llegado al otro mundo y mas al fondo se veía los huesos del padre de Inuyasha._

_Shesshomaru junto a Jaken y Rin habían llegado de donde estaba en gran ave pero ya había llegado tarde._

_-Así que toda su sangre a desaparecido.- Pensó Shesshomaru._

_- Lastima, no llegaste a tiempo Shesshomaru por que una de las entradas se ha cerrado.- Apareciendo de repente Kagura._

_- Kagura, se puede saber a que has venido.- Le apunto Jaken.- Ya deja de seguir a mi amo bonito, nadie soporta tu detestable presencia, date cuenta que tu no le interesas.- Se calla al ver a Shesshomaru acercarse a Kagura.- O si?_

_- Una de las entradas?- Pregunto interesado Shesshomaru.- A que te refieres con eso._

_- No pensé que fuera a interesarle.- Un poco sorprendida.- Son excesos para llegar a los limites de ambos mundos, Naraku e Inuyasha se han ido._

_- Tus palabras me dicen que sabes algo.- Dijo en tono frio._

_- Por supuesto, conozco a otro acceso para llegar aunque te advierto, que no logras pasar con vida, Shesshomaru.- Dijo Kagura._


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAP. 16 "EL PROTECTOR DEL FRAGMENTO"**_

_Inuyasha seguía descontrolado y mas al no poder encontrar a Naraku, de repente su ojo derecho empieza a brillar, haciéndole ver unas visiones de su infancia, lográndolo regresar a la normalidad; sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver que volvía a ser el, en eso Kikyo siente el fragmento de la perla pero en eso alguien les sale atacando con lanzas de diamante que provenía de la tumba del padre de Inuyasha. Kikyo les salió diciendo que el fragmento también estaba en ese lugar._

_-Ustedes no son seres de este mundo.- Hablo una voz desde los huesos del padre de Inuyasha.- Ladrones, están aquí para robarse el fragmento de shikon.- Apareciendo una cabeza de hueso y lo demás de diamante._

_- No me importa quien seas, pero necesito ese fragmento antes de que Naraku lo obtenga.- Dijo desesperado Inuyasha.- Además necesito saber si lo que dijo Naraku de Aome es cierto_

_- No te lo entregare, ya que fue decisión del fragmento permanecer en la tierra de los muertos para siempre.- Dijo la calavera, sorprendiéndolos.- Como ustedes saben soy uno de los tantos monstruos guardianes que tiene el don de escuchar a las joyas.- Recordando cuando estaba vivo.- Cuando mi vida estaba a punto de extinguirse y preparaba mi partida al otro mundo, tuve la fortuna de obtener este fragmento, el cual me advirtió que no permitiera que la perla de shikon se vuelva a formar, ya que la mayoría de los fragmentos se encuentran en manos de un demonio contaminados por energías malignas y si decido entregárselo es probable que corra el mismo riesgo, es por eso que el fragmento permanece en este cementerio para que no sea utilizado por malos fines, fue decisión de el llegar a mis manos y nada de esto cambiara.- Les dijo._

_De repente el fragmento que tenia Hosenki se empezó a oscurecer, contaminándolo a el también por culpa de Naraku, haciendo que los volviera atacar dejándose llevar por la oscuridad._

_-Hosenki, que te sucede.- Pregunto Inuyasha al ver que lo atacaba sin motivo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Shipo con miedo._

_- Esto no me agrada.- Dijo Miroku mientras miraba el cielo oscurecerse._

_- Aun que seas el hijo del general, no tendré compasión.- Volviendo a atacar a Inuyasha._

_- Miserable, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.- Desenvainando a colmillo de acero y golpearlo con su espada pero sin lograr herir a Hosenki._

_- No le hizo nada con su espada.- Dijo Shipo._

_- ¡INUYASHA, EL FRAGMENTO QUE TIENE HOSENKI SE HA OSCURECIDO!- Le grito Kikyo._

_- Esto debe ser por Naraku.- Dijo Miroku para luego mirar a Kikyo.- Señorita Kikyo no percibe su presencia maligna._

_- Su presencia esta por todo el lugar, es difícil saberlo.- Intentando encontrar a Naraku._

_- Si sigues teniendo el fragmento, su poder maligno terminara robándote el alma.- Le advirtió Inuyasha.- Devuélvelo antes de que sea tarde._

_- No me hagas reír, se trata de un diminuto fragmento, el cual jamás me hará perder el control.- Empezando oscurecer su cuerpo.- No pienso entregárselo a nadie._

_-No tengo otra alternativa mas que arrebatárselo; necesito apresurarme para saber si Aome esta bien.- Pensó Inuyasha frustrado._

_La pelea empezó entre ellos pero Inuyasha estaba perdiendo y más si seguía preocupado por Aome que no sabia de nada de ella; Kikyo intento ayudar dándole al fragmento para purificarlo pero no lo logro, solo haciendo que intentara atacarla. En un momento de confianza por parte de Inuyasha, Hosenki lo ataco sorpresivamente, cayendo inconsciente._

_-¡INUYASHAA!- Gritaron todos, al verlo caer._


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAP. 17 "SHESSHOMARU LLEGA AL OTRO MUNDO"**_

_En otro lugar, Kagura llevaba a Shesshomaru al mismo lugar que había llevado a Inuyasha._

_-Aquí en el reino del fuego, existe un portón que comunica los limites de ambos mundos.- Dijo Kagura, adentrándolo a una cueva.- Solo tenemos que bajar._

_- Amo bonito, esta bien que confié en Kagura, recuerde que ella esta con Naraku.- Dijo Jaken.- No es por meter si saña pero es muy probable que esta sea otras de sus trampas._

_- No seas impaciente.- Dijo Shesshomaru._

_- ¿Qué?- Pregunto sin entender, Jaken._

_- No te hablo a ti.- Dijo Shesshomaru, viéndolo para después mirar a colmillo sagrado que empezaba a moverse.- Es a colmillo sagrado._

_- Huh?, pero que le sucede.- Con algo de miedo pero Shesshomaru no contesto, solo se fue tras Kagura dejando atrás a Jaken.- Hay, espéreme amo bonito. _

_En el otro mundo, los amigos de Inuyasha lo llamaban sin poder verlo por la neblina; Inuyasha salió recuperando el conocimiento por que le pareció escuchar la voz de Aome; al ver que era su imaginación, volvió a pelear con Hosenki pero con una nueva esperanza de que Aome siguiera viva. En ese momento Naraku apareció y ataco a Hosenki, lográndole quitar el fragmento y aventarlo en el interior del padre de Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha y sus amigos fueron a ver si Hosenki estaba bien, mientras que Naraku ya tenía en sus manos el último fragmento._

_Shesshomaru ya había llegado al portal, en donde también estaban los guardianes que la protegían y mientras Kagura se iba._

_-¿Quieres pasar por el?- Pregunto uno de los guardianes._

_- ¿Quieres pasar por el portal?- Volvió a preguntar el otro guardián._

_- Que pregunta tan tonta, por eso venimos aquí.- Dijo Jaken._

_- Entonces, los dejaremos pasar.- Dijo el guardián de morado._

_-La única manera de pasar por el portal, es morir en manos de los guardianes.- Pensó Kagura, viendo a los lejos y recordaba cuando Inuyasha intento pasar.- Y si uno intenta entrar por la fuerza, aparecerá un resplandor que te convertirá en piedra; quiero ver como Shesshomaru afronta esta prueba._

_Shesshomaru saco su espada, Tokijin pero cada ataque que les daba a los guardianes no le servía, como a Inuyasha._

_-Ni siquiera Shesshomaru podrá pasar por el portal.- Viendo todo._

_- Jamás podrás destruirnos con una espada de este mundo.- Dijo el guardián de azul._

_Cuando los guardianes iban directo a atacar a Shesshomaru, colmillo sagrado empezó a palpitar._

_-Ja, ahora lo entiendo.- Sacando a colmillo sagrado.- Colmillo sagrado me pide que la use para aniquilarlos._

_La espada empezó a brillar y el portal se abrió, deteniendo a los guardianes y sorprendiendo a Kagura que Shesshomaru pasara con facilidad._

_-Puedes pasar.- Dijo el guardián azul, mientras se hincaba._

_- Tú posees una espada, perteneciente al otro mundo.- Dijo el otro guardián morado, también hincándose._

_-Siempre he pensado que Shesshomaru es el único capaz de derrotar a Naraku.- Viéndolo adentrarse al portal._

_Miroku pensaba utilizar el agujero negro pero de repente aparecieron los insectos venenosos, impidiendo utilizarlo._

_-Ja, ja, ja, decide monje, prefieres morir con el veneno de estos insectos o vivir por el resto de tu vida en este miserable cementerio.- Teniendo en sus manos el panal de esos insectos._

_- Nos quedaremos aquí, para siempre.- Dijo Shipo, preocupado._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Miroku, esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba._

_- El rio de sangre que usamos para llegar hasta aquí, se ha extinguido, así que no existe otro método por el cual puedan regresar.-Dijo Naraku._

_- ¿Cómo?- Viéndolo con sorpresa, Inuyasha._

_- Si el camino se cerro, significa que tampoco podrás regresar.- Dijo Miroku._

_- Te equivocas, lo mío si tiene solución.- Pensó Naraku, sonriendo.- Aunque este débil, podre salir de aquí._

_- Hay algo de diferente en Naraku, es como si no tuviera fuerza para pelear.- Pensó Kikyo, mientras observaba a Naraku.- Además no logro sentir la perla, solo el fragmento_

_- ¡NARAKU, NI CREAS QUE ESCAPARAS!- Le grito Inuyasha.- Además necesito que me digas que le hiciste a Aome por que no te creo que este muerta._

_- Acaso no lo entiendes, Inuyasha; ella ya no volverá a ti.- Haciendo enojar más a Inuyasha, pero en eso una luz sale disparada desde lejos, atacando a Naraku pero sin herirlo solo haciéndolo retroceder un poco._

_Shesshomaru fue el que había lanzado aquel ataque, sorprendiendo a todos de que haya llegado._


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAP. 19 "LO QUE EL FRAGMENTO DE LA PERLA LE DIJO A HOSENKI"**_

_Kagura iba de regreso con Hakudoshi, mientras que su mente estaba por otro lado._

_-Seria excelente que Naraku fuera aniquilado en los límites de ambos mundos, aunque dudo que eso sea posible.- Llegando a la choza donde estaba Hakudoshi que tenia creado un campo de energía a su alrededor y con los ojos cerrados y en una esquina estaba Kohaku.- Una barrera; Kohaku por que Hakudoshi esta protegiéndose.- Pregunto pero sin recibir respuesta.- No tiene caso, tu nunca contestas._

_- Kagura, en donde estabas.- Abriendo los ojos._

_- Pensé que dormías.- Sorprendiéndola._

_- Responde.- Dijo un poco enojado._

_- Fui a tomar aire fresco, es cansado y molesto permanecer tanto tiempo contigo.- Esquivando la mirada._

_En eso, Naraku sale apareciendo y la flecha que fue lanzado por Kikyo, se estampo en el pecho de Hakudoshi, cayendo al piso._

_-Naraku.- Dijo sorprendida, Kagura._

_- Gracias al campo de energía de Hakudoshi, tuve la posibilidad de regresar a este mundo, aunque si me hubiese tardado un poco más, hubiese quedado atrapado.- Riendo por la suerte que tuvo._

_En el otro mundo, Inuyasha tenia en sus manos el fragmento de la perla en sus manos y agachándose delante de Hosenki para hablar con el._

_-Hosenki, nos quedaremos con el fragmento.- Mostrando el fragmento.- También tenemos una platica pendiente._

_- Si, lo se pero eso te lo diré solo a ti.- Viendo a los amigos de Inuyasha atrás.- Adelántense y sigan a Shesshomaru._

_- Háganle caso.- Dijo, al verlos dudar.- Yo después los alcanzo._

_- El fragmento me dijo, que se protegiera la luz que estaba creciendo en el interior de la sacerdotisa.- Empezó a decir, al ver a los amigos de Inuyasha irse.- Esa luz será un gran obstáculo para Naraku y tal vez su destrucción, así que debes encontrarlo antes de que el se entere._

_- Pero quien es esa sacerdotisa.- Esperando que no fuera Aome, aunque no comprendía bien que era esa luz de la que hablaba Hosenki._

_- Solo se que esta unida a la perla desde que nació y será la única capaz de destruirla, ese es su destino.- Le dijo.- Y recuerda, que mientras la perla de shikon exista, las peleas no terminaran y la sacerdotisa estará en medio de eso, condenándola al sufrimiento.- Viendo que Inuyasha se paraba, con la mirada perdida.- Ahora vete, antes de que el portal se cierre._

_- Hosenki, gracias.- Encaminándose hacia la salida._

_- Inuyasha.- Logrando detenerlo.- Tu y esa sacerdotisa, los tiene unidos un lazo mucho más grande que su destino y tal vez tú seas su salvación, así que protege a esa criatura que viene encamino._

_Naraku y Hakudoshi se regeneraban con lentitud, demostrando los débiles que estaban, cada uno por diferente razón, aunque el más débil era Naraku._

_-Aun no puedes recuperarte, Hakudoshi.- Pregunto Naraku, ya completo pero todavía débil. _

_- La causante fue esa flecha.- Dijo, mientras todavía se recuperaba.- Hace poco utilizaron una flecha idéntica, que destruyo mi barrera._

_- Kikyo sigue con vida, ella es la única que puede depositar esa clase de energía en una flecha.- Dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar.- Aunque Aome es peor que Kikyo, ya que por ella tendré que ocultarme por un tiempo para recuperarme y recuperar lo que me robo._

_- Y que esperas, por que no acabas con ella.- Pregunto Hakudoshi, mientras veía lo cansado que estaba Naraku.- (Parece ser que si se debilito al pelear con Aome y todavía mas, con Inuyasha y Shesshomaru; que si la flecha le hubiese dado, se hubiera purificado y destruido)._

_- Ella esta con Inuyasha; con el a su lado será mas difícil de atacarla.- Dijo.- Además tiene la capacidad de desaparecer su presencia._

_- Estoy segura que ese bebe que se llevo Kana, es el corazón de Naraku pero donde estará ahora.- Pensó Kagura, estando fuera junto a Kohaku. _

_- Ni Naraku ni Hakudoshi murieron después de ese ataque, será por que son monstruos; de que manera podre derrotarlos.- Pensó Kohaku, en la misma situación que Kagura._

_- Oye, Kohaku.- Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Acaso no te han comentado nada._

_- ¿De que hablas?- Pregunto sin comprender._

_- Me refiero a ese bebe.- Acercándose a el.- No sabes a donde se lo llevaron después de tenerlo en el palacio._

_- No lo se.- Contesto, pero con una nueva pista.- (Ese bebe; recuerdo que debía protegerlo y robarlo de ese lugar).- Recordando ese momento.- Para que quieres saber en donde esta._

_- Ya te lo he dicho, que una vez que Naraku te quite ese fragmento de shikon del cuerpo perderás la vida.- Le advirtió.- Si tu no quieres que pase eso, debemos aniquilar a Naraku._

_- Si encontramos a ese bebe, podemos aniquilar a Naraku.- Volteando a verla.- Ya entiendo, Kagura también quiere traicionarlo pero….- Volviendo a mirar a otro lado.- Lo siento, no se nada._

_- Como quieras.- Alejándose de el y dando por terminado el tema. _

_- Nadie se debe darse cuenta que recupere la memoria y que deseo acabar con Naraku.- Apretando su mano.- Si continuo fingiendo de la misma manera, volveré a estar cerca del bebe, mientras tanto tengo que obedecer las ordenes de Naraku._

_En otro lugar una mujer caminaba entre el bosque, sin poderse ver su cara por ocultarla, solo se lograba ver sus ojos color chocolate con un brillo único y un resplandor en la frente._


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAP. 19 "LO QUE EL FRAGMENTO DE LA PERLA LE DIJO A HOSENKI"**_

_Kagura iba de regreso con Hakudoshi, mientras que su mente estaba por otro lado._

_-Seria excelente que Naraku fuera aniquilado en los límites de ambos mundos, aunque dudo que eso sea posible.- Llegando a la choza donde estaba Hakudoshi que tenia creado un campo de energía a su alrededor y con los ojos cerrados y en una esquina estaba Kohaku.- Una barrera; Kohaku por que Hakudoshi esta protegiéndose.- Pregunto pero sin recibir respuesta.- No tiene caso, tu nunca contestas._

_- Kagura, en donde estabas.- Abriendo los ojos._

_- Pensé que dormías.- Sorprendiéndola._

_- Responde.- Dijo un poco enojado._

_- Fui a tomar aire fresco, es cansado y molesto permanecer tanto tiempo contigo.- Esquivando la mirada._

_En eso, Naraku sale apareciendo y la flecha que fue lanzado por Kikyo, se estampo en el pecho de Hakudoshi, cayendo al piso._

_-Naraku.- Dijo sorprendida, Kagura._

_- Gracias al campo de energía de Hakudoshi, tuve la posibilidad de regresar a este mundo, aunque si me hubiese tardado un poco más, hubiese quedado atrapado.- Riendo por la suerte que tuvo._

_En el otro mundo, Inuyasha tenia en sus manos el fragmento de la perla en sus manos y agachándose delante de Hosenki para hablar con el._

_-Hosenki, nos quedaremos con el fragmento.- Mostrando el fragmento.- También tenemos una platica pendiente._

_- Si, lo se pero eso te lo diré solo a ti.- Viendo a los amigos de Inuyasha atrás.- Adelántense y sigan a Shesshomaru._

_- Háganle caso.- Dijo, al verlos dudar.- Yo después los alcanzo._

_- El fragmento me dijo, que se protegiera la luz que estaba creciendo en el interior de la sacerdotisa.- Empezó a decir, al ver a los amigos de Inuyasha irse.- Esa luz será un gran obstáculo para Naraku y tal vez su destrucción, así que debes encontrarlo antes de que el se entere._

_- Pero quien es esa sacerdotisa.- Esperando que no fuera Aome, aunque no comprendía bien que era esa luz de la que hablaba Hosenki._

_- Solo se que esta unida a la perla desde que nació y será la única capaz de destruirla, ese es su destino.- Le dijo.- Y recuerda, que mientras la perla de shikon exista, las peleas no terminaran y la sacerdotisa estará en medio de eso, condenándola al sufrimiento.- Viendo que Inuyasha se paraba, con la mirada perdida.- Ahora vete, antes de que el portal se cierre._

_- Hosenki, gracias.- Encaminándose hacia la salida._

_- Inuyasha.- Logrando detenerlo.- Tu y esa sacerdotisa, los tiene unidos un lazo mucho más grande que su destino y tal vez tú seas su salvación, así que protege a esa criatura que viene encamino._

_Naraku y Hakudoshi se regeneraban con lentitud, demostrando los débiles que estaban, cada uno por diferente razón, aunque el más débil era Naraku._

_-Aun no puedes recuperarte, Hakudoshi.- Pregunto Naraku, ya completo pero todavía débil. _

_- La causante fue esa flecha.- Dijo, mientras todavía se recuperaba.- Hace poco utilizaron una flecha idéntica, que destruyo mi barrera._

_- Kikyo sigue con vida, ella es la única que puede depositar esa clase de energía en una flecha.- Dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar.- Aunque Aome es peor que Kikyo, ya que por ella tendré que ocultarme por un tiempo para recuperarme y recuperar lo que me robo._

_- Y que esperas, por que no acabas con ella.- Pregunto Hakudoshi, mientras veía lo cansado que estaba Naraku.- (Parece ser que si se debilito al pelear con Aome y todavía mas, con Inuyasha y Shesshomaru; que si la flecha le hubiese dado, se hubiera purificado y destruido)._

_- Ella esta con Inuyasha; con el a su lado será mas difícil de atacarla.- Dijo.- Además tiene la capacidad de desaparecer su presencia._

_- Estoy segura que ese bebe que se llevo Kana, es el corazón de Naraku pero donde estará ahora.- Pensó Kagura, estando fuera junto a Kohaku. _

_- Ni Naraku ni Hakudoshi murieron después de ese ataque, será por que son monstruos; de que manera podre derrotarlos.- Pensó Kohaku, en la misma situación que Kagura._

_- Oye, Kohaku.- Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Acaso no te han comentado nada._

_- ¿De que hablas?- Pregunto sin comprender._

_- Me refiero a ese bebe.- Acercándose a el.- No sabes a donde se lo llevaron después de tenerlo en el palacio._

_- No lo se.- Contesto, pero con una nueva pista.- (Ese bebe; recuerdo que debía protegerlo y robarlo de ese lugar).- Recordando ese momento.- Para que quieres saber en donde esta._

_- Ya te lo he dicho, que una vez que Naraku te quite ese fragmento de shikon del cuerpo perderás la vida.- Le advirtió.- Si tu no quieres que pase eso, debemos aniquilar a Naraku._

_- Si encontramos a ese bebe, podemos aniquilar a Naraku.- Volteando a verla.- Ya entiendo, Kagura también quiere traicionarlo pero….- Volviendo a mirar a otro lado.- Lo siento, no se nada._

_- Como quieras.- Alejándose de el y dando por terminado el tema. _

_- Nadie se debe darse cuenta que recupere la memoria y que deseo acabar con Naraku.- Apretando su mano.- Si continuo fingiendo de la misma manera, volveré a estar cerca del bebe, mientras tanto tengo que obedecer las ordenes de Naraku._

_En otro lugar una mujer caminaba entre el bosque, sin poderse ver su cara por ocultarla, solo se lograba ver sus ojos color chocolate con un brillo único y un resplandor en la frente._


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAP. 20 "LA PISTA MAS GRANDE PARA DERROTAR A NARAKU"**_

_Una vez que salieron de aquel mundo, Shesshomaru junto a Jaken se fueron por otro lado e Inuyasha les salió contando a sus amigos lo que le dijo Hosenki, evitando decirles la ultima parte._

_-Tienes idea si esa sacerdotisa es la señorita Aome.- Pregunto Miroku._

_- Es probable, ya que Aome tenía la perla de shikon en su interior desde que nació, hasta que llego a este tiempo.- Dijo Inuyasha con la mirada perdida.- Tengo que encontrarla y saber si es cierto que espera un hijo mío.- Pensó para luego dirigir su mirada a Kikyo.- Creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos desde aquí._

_- Me necesitaran, aunque tangan un fragmento en sus manos, Naraku también tiene la perla casi completa.- Intentando convencerlo, para estar cerca de el._

_- Aunque ataquemos a Naraku una y otra vez, no lo destruiremos; necesitamos encontrar su corazón y no será fácil de encontrar.- Decidido en que no venga ella.- Además ahora necesitamos encontrar a Aome, es por eso que no quiero que vengas con nosotros._

_- Y por que te preocupa ahora, cuando antes me veías casi a escondidas.- Enojándose un poco.- Antes solo te importaba verme y sabiendo que ella salía herida, por que ahora te preocupa que se enoje o se ponga triste._

_- Por que esta en su derecho.- Le alzo la voz por primera vez, dejando sorprendida a Kikyo.- Ella ahora es mi esposa por las leyes de los youkais y como sacerdotisa que eres, debes saber como se hace ese ritual; te agradezco la ayuda y siempre serás la primera mujer que ame pero mi destino esta con Aome._

_- Tan fácilmente me olvidaste.- Pregunto con tristeza._

_- Y tú, en verdad me amas.- Sorprendiendo a Kikyo, por la pregunta._

_- Esto se esta poniendo tenso.- Le susurro Shipo a Miroku._

_- Bueno, ya era hora que se decidiera.- Dijo Miroku, viendo la situación no tan lejos._

_- Pero lo que me sorprendió es que estén casados Inuyasha y Aome.- Dijo Sango todavía sorprendida._

_- Se nos adelantaron.- Dijo Miroku._

_Mientras que Miroku, Sango y Shipo platicaban, Inuyasha y Kikyo también lo hacían pero las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas._

_-Claro que te amo, aun de aquella vez que pensé que me traicionaste, te seguía amando.- Dijo aun sin comprender a la pregunta de Inuyasha._

_- Si en verdad me amaras, no intentarías que muriera y me fuera contigo; si en verdad nos amábamos en aquel tiempo, no hubiéramos caído tan fácilmente en aquella trampa de Naraku.- Dijo Inuyasha.- Y no utilizarías aquél supuesto sacrificio para que yo siga atado a ti._

_- Yo…- No sabiendo que decir.- Es que yo te amo, estoy segura que Aome hubiera hecho lo mismo._

_- Aome no es igual a ti y el tiempo que he estado con ella me hizo conocerla mas; ella se hubiera hecho aun lado si te hubiera escogido.- Dijo serio.- Ella a permanecido a mi lado mucho mas tiempo que tu y a sido capaz de conocer cada faceta mía de lo que tu no conociste, también me atrevo a decir que Aome confía ciegamente en mi que nunca seria capaz de pensar que yo le haría daño.- Alejándose de Kikyo.- y aun sabiendo que sufriría, quiso permanecer a mi lado para ser mi apoyo en mis momentos de debilidad; me enseño a confiar en los demás y ahora gracias a ella tengo amigos que confían en mi como yo lo hago con ellos…adiós Kikyo._

_En la noche, Naraku se había adentrado a un lugar parecido a una cueva y delante de el había una piedra azul que brillaba, el lo agarro y se fue de ahí con una sonrisa._

_Inuyasha y sus amigos buscaban alguna pista de Aome pero en el camino, Inuyasha sintió el olor de Naraku y el de otro youkai, haciendo que averiguaran eso primero; en su búsqueda habían escuchado que una gran montaña había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Ellos siguieron buscando hasta que llegaron hacia ese montaña que resulto ser un youkai, Inuyasha pensaba que estaba del lado de Naraku pero el youkai los ataco cuando escucho ese nombre, pensando que sabían donde estaba._

_-¿Dónde esta Naraku?- Pregunto el youkai.- El que entro a mi cuerpo y perturbo mi sueño._

_- ¿Qué?- Sorprendido estaba Inuyasha.- ¿Naraku entro al cuerpo de ese youkai?._

_- El salió robando la piedra que protegía en el interior de mi cuerpo y escapo.- Siendo escuchado también por Kagura._

_- ¿Por qué protegía esa piedra?- Pregunto Miroku._

_- Es una piedra de protección que borra mi youki, manteniendo alejados a mis enemigos para evitar batallas innecesarias.- Dijo todavía un poco enojado al ser despertado después de 200 años.- Conocido como foyouheki._

_- Sera que quiere ocultarse de nosotros.- Pensó Miroku._

_- Como es ese foyouheki.- Pregunto Inuyasha.- Para que te la devolvamos._

_- Por que debería de creerte.- Pregunto el youkai._

_- Estamos diciendo que no hay razón para que luchemos.- Dijo Miroku.- Ya que Naraku es nuestro enemigo._

_Dicho esto el youkai les salió dando unos cristales que tenían youki y si se tornaba blanco, quería decir que estaban cerca del foyouheki; ellos agarraron unos cuantos cristales y se fueron, Kagura también agarro un cristal y se fue sin ser vista pero teniendo una pista de cómo encontrar al bebe. Inuyasha siguió en la búsqueda de Aome, siendo seguido por sus amigos._

_-No crees que Naraku intenta ocultar algo con el foyouheki.- Opino Miroku._

_- Tal vez, pero que.- Dijo mientras corría._

_- Tal vez sea su corazón.- Opino Sango, logrando sorprender a todos.- Ya que no importa cuantas veces lo destruyamos, el se regenera, eso quiere decir que su corazón esta en otro lugar._

_- Entonces tenemos la pista mas grande para derrotar a Naraku y es encontrando su corazón, con esos cristales.- Dijo Inuyasha._


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAP. 21 "EN BUSCA DE AOME"**_

_Hakudoshi estaba creando un monstruo con haku adentro que era la fuerza que mueve a los cuerpos de los humanos, hasta crear a uno parecido a un humano pero con partes de youkai, logrando crear a Mouryoumaru en donde salió utilizando para guardar y proteger al bebe como si fuese su alma._

_De tanto, intentar encontrar a Aome, Inuyasha y sus amigos iban de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede pero antes de llegar fueron con Ginenji para conseguir algunas plantas medicinales y que al final descubrieron que Aome había estado ahí._

_-¿Cómo llego a ustedes?- Pregunto un poco desesperado, Inuyasha._

_- La salí encontrando un poco lejos de aquí, ella estaba herida en el hombro y tenia mucha fiebre por el veneno.- Dijo Ginenji, recordando aquel momento._

_- FLASH BACK -_

_Estaba regresando de entregar unas hierbas medicinales cuando sentí el olor de Aome y fui a ver, para encontrarla herida, la cargue y me la lleve a casa; le salí dando algo para que se curara del veneno que a la mañana siguiente había recobrado la conciencia._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Me salió preguntando, sin reconocerme._

_- ¿Es que no me recuerdas?- Le salí preguntando, pensando que ya se había olvidado de mi._

_- Lo siento, es que tengo amnesia.- Mostrándome esa hermosa sonrisa._

_De ahí se salió quedando unos días mientras se recuperaba y en esos días descubrí algo que ella ya sospechaba pero aún así se lo dije._

_-Lo sabes?- Pregunte con duda._

_- Con lo que me preguntas, mis sospechas son ciertas.- Acariciando su panza.- Tendré que irme de aquí._

_Al día siguiente se fue y le dije que se fuera a esa aldea que siempre iba contigo; después que se fue vi que algunos monstruos rondaban cerca, comprendiendo el por que se fue._

_- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -_

_-¿Cuándo se fue?-Pregunto Inuyasha._

_- Ayer.-Contesto._

_- Si esos monstruos andaban rondando por aquí, eso quiere decir que Naraku esta intentando encontrarla.- Opino Miroku._

_- Pero para que.- Pregunto Sango._

_- Por venganza.- Dijo Inuyasha, parándose.- Aome logro debilitar a Naraku o tal vez ella se llevo algo de el._

_- Ahorita que lo dices, ella tenía guardado algo con un gran poder pero lo tenía guardado, así que no sabría que es.- Dijo Ginenji._

_Cuando consiguieron algunas plantas medicinales, se fueron a la aldea de Kaede con prisa y más Inuyasha que estaba ansioso por volver a ver Aome; una vez que llegaron Inuyasha fue directamente hacia la choza de Kaede pero no encontró a Aome._

_-¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto sin rodeos._

_- Regreso a su casa.- Tomando una taza de te._

_- Acaso ya recuerda.- Esperanzado._

_- No, yo se lo sugerí por lo que tenía en sus manos y que Naraku no se quedara quieto.- Viéndolo._

_- ¿Qué le salió quitando a Naraku?- Se metió en la conversación Miroku._

_- Eso es algo que ella les tendrá que enseñar.- Dijo Kaede, para luego volver a mirar a Inuyasha.- Ella te espera._

_El sin dudarlo fue hacia el pozo para llegar a la casa de Aome, cuando paso por el pozo, entro a la casa encontrándose con la madre de Aome, quien solo le apunto con una sonrisa hacia la habitación de Aome; entro de golpe a la habitación, logrando encontrarla sentada en su cama y viendo unas fotos para después alzar la mirada y sonreírle. El no dudo ni dos veces en ir a abrazarla y ella correspondió al abrazo._

_-Me alegra que estés bien.- Besándole la frente y luego la boca.- Enserio me alegra._

_- Te extrañe mucho.- Viéndolo a los ojos con un brillo de alegría.- Y tengo miedo que Naraku logre pasar por el pozo._

_- ¿Qué le saliste quitando?- Pregunto, aun abrazándola._

_- Esto.- Sacando de la bolsita la perla de shikon._

_- ¿Qué?- Miro sorprendido el objeto que tenia Aome.- Le quitaste la perla de shikon._

_- Si, pero el no debe de encontrarme y menos por esta criatura.- Llevando la mano de Inuyasha hacia su panza.- Nuestro hijo será la luz para vencerlo._


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAP. 22 "EL LAZO QUE NOS UNE"**_

_Inuyasha contemplaba a Aome durmiendo desde la ventana, para luego mirar a la luna, recordando la plática que tuvieron._

_- FLASH BACK -_

_-Nuestro hijo será la luz para vencerlo.- Le dijo mientras guiaba su mano a la panza de ella.- Tengo miedo del futuro de nuestro bebe y de lo que será capaz Naraku cuando sepa que esta criatura será su destrucción._

_- ¿Cómo estas segura?- Negándose a creerlo._

_- Sabes muy bien que nuestro hijo será especial y único.- Dijo con tristeza.- Tendrá tu poder y fuerza, como también del mío; que por primera vez en la historia un hanyou tendrá poderes espirituales y mas poderosos que los míos._

_- Tanto poder, no será fácil de ocultar verdad?- Resignándose.- Pero sea lo que sea estaremos tu yo para protegerlo, no dejaremos todo en manos del destino._

_- Oye, necesito que le entregues la perla a Kikyo.- Volteando a verlo.- Para que me deje tranquila en el tiempo en que el se recupere, además no quiero averiguar si puede o no pasar por el pozo._

_- Se lo encargare a Miroku.- Evitando quererse encontrar con Kikyo._

_- Y por que no vas tú.- Lo miro extrañada._

_- Solo te puedo decir que no quedamos en buenos términos entre ella y yo.- Recordando lo sucedido.- Y si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que no te acercaras a ella._

_- Ok, lo que tu digas.- Dijo sonriendo.- Me alegro que estés a mi lado._

_- Y como no estarlo, si eres mi mujer y esperas un hijo mío.- Besándole la cabeza.- Que será la mayor felicidad del mundo._

_- Te amo, muchísimo.- Besándolo en la boca.- Y siempre te amare._

_- Igual yo.- Le contesto.- Oye, hueles bien_

_- Es que me bañe antes de que llegaras.- Recostándose encima de Inuyasha.- Tu crees que recupere la memoria._

_- Si, pero si no lo recuperas, entonces guardaras nuevos recuerdos que vives ahora.- Dijo con cariño._

_- Solo espero que vivamos en paz, cuando logremos destruir a Naraku.- Entrecerrando los ojos por el cansancio._

_- Se que lo lograremos.- Viendo que se dormía.- Mientras duerme un rato._

_- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -_

_Decidido, se paro y agarro la perla, para después saltar desde la ventana e ir hacia al pozo; una vez que paso, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Kikyo._

_-Pensé que había hablado en claro, cuando te dije eso.- Saliendo del pozo._

_- Y yo pensé que te retractarías.- Le contesto._

_- Creo que deberías aceptar, que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, sino no habríamos terminado así.- Alejándose un poco al verla acercarse.- Tu muerta y yo sellado por 50 años._

_-Eso fue por culpa de Naraku.- Dijo con tristeza._

_- Ahora si culpas a Naraku.- La encaro.- Pues sea como sea, sucedió; tú estas muerta y yo vivo para estar con Aome y mis amigos._

_- Pero por cuanto tiempo, ellos siguen siendo humanos y su tiempo es diferente al tuyo.- Intentando herirlo.-Al final quedaras solo._

_- Tal vez tengas razón con mis amigos pero Aome, al haberla marcado, si vida será mas larga.- Le dijo.- Además entre ella y yo nos une un lazo mas grande que lo que hubo entre nosotros por que al final demostró ser frágil ese lazo que creía tener contigo; y toma.- Dándole la perla.- Aome se lo quito a Naraku, así que la victoria esta a nuestro favor, por ahora._

_- Y por que no se la queda ella.- Sosteniendo la perla en sus manos.- Sera por que si me lo da, Naraku estará tras de mi y me matara._

_- Eso no es cierto; una vez que haya pasado un tiempo, Naraku sabrá de la existencia de aquella luz que será su destrucción.- Dijo un poco enojado.- Aome, yo y mis amigos, tendremos que proteger esa luz, principalmente, Aome y yo._

_- Y ya sabes que es esa luz.- Intentando averiguar mas.- Esta en Aome o en otra sacerdotisa._

_- En otra sacerdotisa.- Mintió.- Pero ella por ahora esta débil de aquella batalla que tuvo con Naraku, que fue hace unos días, así que me encargare de encontrar esa luz pero también el corazón de Naraku junto a mis amigos.- Alzando la mirada para ver la luna.- El también esta débil y eso seria bueno para aprovechar en encontrar al bebe, que es posible que sea su corazón._

_- Entiendo; yo también intentare encontrar el corazón de Naraku.- Guardando la perla.- Y también buscare el momento para destruir a Aome.- Pensó con rencor.- Adiós._

_- Me pregunto por que le mentí, será que inconscientemente fue para proteger a Aome.- Viéndola irse, para después aventarse a dentro del pozo.- Sea lo que fuera, espero que Kikyo no sea capaz de hacerla dañó._

_Sin imaginar en lo cierto que estaba sobre Kikyo._


End file.
